Lenalouch
Appearance LenaLoucH is an 18 year old guy who happened to be an anime freak. Lenalouch got his name from two of the most popular anime character in anime world. Lena from a girl character LenaLee of Dgray-man whom he found attractive and pretty. Louch from a guy character Lelouch Lamperouge of Code Geass who he found a very iconic character who has been good and bad all through out the series. After LenaLouch watched Durarara it became part of his epic list of anime . LenaLouch friend Ewya showed him a site called The Dollars. LenaLouch quickly browse the site and found it really attractive especially when LenaLouch found out about the The Dollars Chat which is exactly what LenaLouch Seen in the anime. The Dollars On the first day in The Dollars LenaLoucH met Silence , Lia , Terra, Rinoa and PsycheRed. Then after that he met alot more people like Lightning, Usikina (kendra), Kyoko, Chiaki, Cheerio, Ryan, Bakyura , Pretty Galactic Boy, Kaito, Jin, Maid-chan and A lot more. They are also calling LenaLouch as Len. LenaLouch uses the green army icon in The Dollars. Color less Family After he joined he met Silence and recognized him as his future dad and told him that he is his son from the future and the mother is still unknown. He also met Terra a weird girl who always wanted to "PLAY" with him (Play means: Wanted to kill him out of her boredom. She even once stapled Him on the wall.) LenaLouch also fought back with his bread knife and as the days passed by things are getting alot worser (Meaning she's getting softer xD). When LenaLouch is looking for his future mom. He askde Rinoa to be his mom but Rinoa said that LenaLouch is her slave. So he became her slave (Events are so fast so I dont remember much what happened.) LenaLouch first met Lia when she was in need of help and LenaLouch kindly didnt help her and found her loving the wall of The dollars. Kyoko became his sister just because they wanted too and Usikina(kendar) became his Grand Mother because she is Silence mother. As the day goes by LenaLoucH met Lightning. She asked LenaLouch to be her son (A.K.A slave) and join RVL KINGDOM and forget about Silence .. but LenaLouch refused and stayed by his future dad side and even at the moment she still insisting LenaLouch to be part of the RVL kingdom. Two Dollars LenaLouch recently joined the Dollars Group forum and he really enjoy it. There's a thread that really captured his attention. The thread title was Ikebukuro Gangs, it is composed of the gangs inside the Ikebukuro same as what you have seen in the anime Durarara. It is composed of 4 Gangs. 1. Awakusu Kai: They are the Mafia people who do illegal things with guns. 2. Blue Squares: Another gang that represents by a blue shark scarves. They are the Yellow Scarves rival. 3.Yellow Scarves: The members of this gang is wearing yellow scarves and they are the rival of Blue Squares. 4.The Dollars: They are the Gang who do good for others they are also known as the Color Less Gang because their members are unknown as well as their leaders. Yellow vs Blue LenaLouch decided to join the Yellow Scarves because it is popular in the anime Durarara. In the yellow scarves he is goes by the name The Innocent of the group. In the forums the gang leader is Above the Yellow Sky and the members are Silence- The Upperhand, Key, sparklegloss, ShootingStars .Mr. Pallanza - The Looney, Sync,least expected. TwinGoth - Right arm, Kida-Kun-Lucky13 - The flirtatious one, lenaloucH - The Innocent , バキュラ - The Surgeon, the killer ,Aja-kun - The Psycho, Syphira , Neon~Cookies, Cinnamon - The Spy ,Merui - The Artist,LoliDollyAri - The prankster, Bakyura, Fallen Hero - The Forgoten, Chinace, Vitals- The Vital Sammich and Noctis - The Espada. Blue Squares is the main rivalry of the Yellow Scarves and their leader is RiskyDINGO and the members are Neko-chan - 1st member, Ruri - 2nd member, Igirichu - 3rd member, Lianaet - 4th member, YoungLeaf - 5th member, Terra - 6th member , ChaoticLullaby - 7th member, Kinoko - 8th member, senketsu - 9th member, 黒天使 - 10th member and Ewya - 11th member. The two gangs have their own base (Thread) and most of the time the two gangs are fighting each other (Through Rping) and as of now no one knows who will conquer the Ikebukuro. The Yellow one or The Blue one?.